1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to power control systems and methods, and more particularly, to a system and method for dynamically adjusting transmission power of a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a GSM communication system, transmission power of a communication device is controlled by a base station. The base station sends a power control signal to the communication device every 60 ms. When the communication device moves towards to the base station at a high speed, the distance between the communication device and the base station rapidly decreases, and the transmission power of the communication device, is adjusted according to the changed distance. However, the transmission power of the communication device remains unchanged during such 60 ms lapses.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and a method for dynamically adjusting transmission power of the communication device, so as to overcome the limitations described.